(Not Applicable)
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to shelter structures for animals, in particular, to a plastic resin hutch and an assembly kit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of known structures for sheltering livestock and other outdoor animals, such as cows, hogs, goats and sheep, from inclement weather. Young animals in early stages of development, such as calves, are especially prone to illness and need to be sheltered from the wind, rain and cold temperatures common in farming regions throughout the world, such as the mid-west region of the United States. Similarly, animals need protection from heat and direct sunlight in arid regions of the world. Keeping young animals in a dry, sheltered environment improves the health and speeds growth of the animals.
Typically, existing shelters are pre-formed of fiberglass or plastic molded in one piece to form rectangular or domed tent-like structures. These shelters typically include ends with openings for the animal""s ingress and having side or end openings for ventilation and/or for attaching water and feed containers. Also, these shelters are typically bottomless tapering slightly from bottom to top so that they may be nested within one another for transport or storage. However, these shelters must be shipped by a private carrier because they do not meet the size limitations of commercial couriers or the U.S. Postal Service.
Existing shelters may also include doors, shutters or curtains for closing the openings. Typically, the doors are separate components hinged or pivotally attached to the shelter. These doors must be molded separately and installed over the appropriate openings, which increases the assembly time for the manufacturer or the consumer and also increases material costs as hinges and attachment hardware must be provided.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an animal shelter that is readily shippable by common commercial couriers and yet is easily assembled.
The present invention provides an improved shelter structure and method of assembly. The structure is formed of a plastic resin material having a flexible cover extending between two rigid end panels. The structure is assembled easily and is readily shippable by common commercial couriers.
As mentioned, the present invention includes a method of assembling a plastic resin structure having a flexible cover extending between first and second rigid ends. The structure is assembled by laying the first rigid end on a generally flat surface with a groove extending along a portion of the perimeter of the first rigid end opening away from the surface. Then, a first end edge of the flexible cover is inserted into the groove of the first rigid end and fastened to the first rigid end. The second rigid end is then placed over a second end edge of the flexible cover so that the second end edge is inserted into a perimeter groove of the second rigid end, and the cover is fastened in place. Then, the resin structure is pivoted about a bottom edge of the first rigid end so that the first and second rigid ends rest on the flat surface at essentially a right angle.
The structure of the present invention can be formed with or without support rods. If rods are used, the method further includes inserting a first end of at least one rod into a recess in the first rigid end and placing the second rigid end over the at least one rod so that a second end of the at least one rod is inserted into a recess in the second rigid end. In this way, the rods support the flexible cover, either by resting the cover on top of the rods or by fastening the cover to the rods, which may be inside or outside the cover.
If no rods are used, the apparatus and method of assembly of the present invention further include bending the flexible cover along longitudinal kerf grooves or cuts so as to form the cover to the contour of the grooves of the first and second rigid ends. Here, the first and second rigid ends have an upstanding tab at a top with a groove at its perimeter for receiving a portion of the respective first and second end edges of the flexible cover. When inserted into the ends, the cover defines a longitudinal channel at the top and turned in longitudinal bottom edges. The channel and curved bottom edges give structural integrity to the structure.
In either case, the apparatus includes an entry (and exit) opening in one rigid end and a feed door panel at the other end. A feed door panel may also be inserted into an opening in the side of the cover. If so, the side feed door panel may be cut out from the rigid end forming the entry opening.
The ends are formed of two walls fused together at some locations and separated at other locations to form a door panel. A portion of the walls are cut to define a door integrally attached to the door panel at a living hinge without the door being separated from the door panel. Specifically, the first and second walls are separated along a door perimeter such that a portion of the second wall extending along the entire door perimeter and a portion of the first wall extending along all but one side of the door perimeter can be removed to define a door made of the first and second walls that is integrally hinged to the door panel. The door terminates at its edges in a lip comprised of the first wall sized to overlap a door opening rim made of the second wall.
Additionally, the door of the side and/or end door panel includes a slot at a free end of the door extending from the second wall diagonally through the first wall for receiving a latch slidable within the slot for retaining the door in close proximity to the door panel. The apparatus and assembly method may include an eye-bolt fastened above the door at either the end or side door panel for securing a flexible line attached to the latch for propping the door open.
The structure also includes at least one feed container basket mount molded to be integral with the door panel at either or both of the first and second walls. The feed container basket mount defines an elongated aperture for receiving a hooked end of a wire-frame feed container basket. Also, the door panel includes raised members beneath the feed container basket mounts projecting out of the door panel to keep a feed container disposed in the feed container baskets substantially level.
Another aspect of the present invention is that it can be made to be conveyed before assembly in two shipping packages of acceptable size and weight to be transported by commercial package carriers. The first shipping package contains the flexible cover rolled in a concentric spiral and a plurality of support rods, if used, fastened to the rolled flexible cover. The first package also contains any animal feed/water containers. The second package contains the end panels and any miscellaneous hardware, such as the latches.
These and other objects, advantages and aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof, and in which there is shown a preferred embodiment of the invention. Such embodiment does not necessarily represent the full scope of the invention and reference is made therefore, to the claims herein for interpreting the scope of the invention.